DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Abstract) "Although Myasthenia Gravis (MG) is the best characterized human autoimmune disease, no cure is available. Antibodies to nicotine acetylcholine receptors of muscle AChR are detectable in 90% of patients and cause the weakness of MG. Antibody levels can be decreased by plasmapheresis and this is correlated with improved clinical status. Our research proposes to establish the feasibility of developing an antigen specific immunoadsorption device to remove anti-AChR in MG. Towards this goal we have recently designed, cloned and expressed the major extracellular domain (amino acid residues 1-210) of the rAChR. Our specific aims are: 1) Purification of recombinant AChR from E. coli by conventional and affinity chromatographic techniques; 2) characterization of rAChR by physical and biological techniques; 3) covalent immobilization of rAChR onto cellulosic membranes by Applied Immune Sciences (AIS) proprietary technologies; and 4) evaluate the efficacy of immobilizes rAChR for specific removal of pathologic antibody from MG patient sera using a combination of immunoassays. Development of an antigen specific immunoadsorption device represents a significant advance in the treatment of MG because it will allow for the safe and effective removal of MG patient autoantibodies. In conjunction with specific T cell therapy, there is now hope for antigen specific immunomodulations that may even lead to long term cure."